Staten Island Ferry
|season = 5 |number = 12 |overall = 139 |production = 5-12 / 139 |imdb = tt0609334 |airdate = January 2, 1956 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Bob Schiller Bob Weiskopf |director = James V. Kern |previous = "The Passports" |next = "Bon Voyage" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/HelenKaiser.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ClaustrophobicTrunk.jpg Staten Island Ferry was the 139th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 12th episode of season 5 of the series. The episode, was directed by James V. Kern, originally aired on CBS-TV on January 2, 1956. Synopsis The Ricardos and Mertzes are all ready to leave for Europe, until Fred announces that he gets seasick easily. Charles Lane guest stars. Plot summary Fred is dreading the upcoming boat trip to Europe, because he gets horrible seasickness. The only reason he went to and from France by boat in WWI was because he had a bayonet pressed against his back. So, Fred decides to try out some modern anti-seasickness pills while riding the Staten Island Ferry. Lucy goes with him, and SHE ends up getting seasick, too. Lucy takes too many pills and gets so drowsy that she has great difficulty signing for her passport in time. Trivia *This episode goes nicely as far as continuity goes. Ethel said Fred gets seasick back in episode #130. *For the trip, Lucy plans to learn French, Ethel plans to learn Italian, Fred plans to learn German, and Ricky (of course) is going to handle the Spanish. We never see the Ricardos and Mertzes in a country that required Ricky's Spanish. *So far, Fred has been studying different languages for his own benefit. He knows how to order beer in nine different languages so far. Lucy is learning how to say "How much is that dress in the window?" and "Wrap it up- I'll take it!" in as many languages as she can. *Ethel is going to use her Aunt Martha's luggage for the Europe trip. *This is a unique episode because of how it has the only lengthy interaction between Fred and Lucy by themselves. Throughout the show, Lucy and Fred hardly spend any time alone together, so it's nice to see them bond on the Staten Island Ferry. *It seems that Lucy's seasickness on the ferry was just a fluke, perhaps caused by the power of suggestion from Fred's seasickness. Lucy brings a huge bottle of seasickness pills on the boat, and she says that she doubts she'll need to use them. But we never know for sure whether or not she ever has to take the pills on the boat. *Fred's seasickness is so severe that he got nauseous just standing on a boat still tied to the dock. It was barely an exaggeration when Ethel said he got seasick when she had too many waves in her hair! *When Fred is talking German, he says "Geben Sie mir ein Stein Würzburger" and Ethel translates it as "Give me a glass of beer". That is not correct, because a "Stein-Würzburger" is actually a wine sort from the mountain Würzburger Stein. And the word "stein" means stone. "Give me a glass of bear" would be "Geben Sie mir ein Glas Bier". However, there is no episode, where the gang is visting Germany, they visit only the neighboring country, Switzerland. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Stanley Farrar ... as Ferry Attendant *Charles Lane ... as Passport clerk Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes